


Starling's First Vigilante

by TKDGirl2016



Series: Arrowverse My Way [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, F/M, M/M, Violence, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKDGirl2016/pseuds/TKDGirl2016
Summary: This is an AU. Felicity is a vigilante and teams up with Oliver after he returns from Lian Yu. I don't own the show (sadly).





	Starling's First Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I’ve been thinking of writing this story for a while now and this is the prologue. I don’t own anything. It all belongs to the people who made the show.  
> REMINDER: this is an AU. This chapter is a prologue and should clear up some of the changes I made for the AU, if anyone has any questions please comment and I’ll try to answer them.

Felicity’s P.O.V.

 

2002 Las Vegas

 

Raindrops slid down the glass of the window.

 

Probably pretty boring for a 13 year old genius to do, but it’s the first time it’s rained since the drought started 3 months ago. So it’s pretty nice to see the rain.

 

2 lights pull into the driveway. Mom was back from her date. Her first date since dad left 6 years ago. With all she does for me it’s good she doing something for herself. Her date’s name is Rich Dalman, he seems okay, he’s not my favorite, but that could be the part of me that wants my dad to come back talking.

 

I leave my spot by the window and go to unlock the door.

 

“I said no!” I hear my mother shout. I stop at the end of the hallway and see my mom and Rich standing in the door way. Mom slaps Rich’s hand away from her butt.

 

“Come on babe, I took you out to dinner now why don’t you repay me.” Rich said with a creepy look on his face and in a creepy voice as he moves to touch her again, but she steps back and grabs the door.

 

“I don’t know what kind of pot your smoking, but I don’t owe you anything and no means no!” Mom says and tries to slam the door in his face, but he jams his foot in the doorway stopping it from closing. Rich pushes the door open causing mom to stumble and he grabs her arm. Mom punches him right in the nose with her free arm. Rich stumbled a bit and blood started to come out of his nose, he regained his footing fast and grabs her neck.

 

“Let her go!” I shout running out of the hallway towards them, Rich looks towards me and Mom uses that distraction to kick Rich in the junk and push off of her and out the door. I grab the door and slam it shut. Mom and I lock every lock on the door. We both step back from the door and let out a breath of relief.

 

The door starts shaking as someone pounds on it.

 

“Aaahhh!” I scream and Mom raps her arms around me and I hold on just as tight.

 

“Open the door you bitch!” Rich screams. Mom releases her hold on me and grabs my arm pulling me with her into the kitchen. She grabs a frying pan from the sink and stood in front of me while holding the frying pan like a bat.

 

“Felicity, call the police!” Mom orders. I move and grab the nearest landline. I push the 9 and 1 before a smash sounds throughout the house. I let out a scared squeak, jumping.  
“Calm down. We will be fine.” Mom says. I push the last 1 and put the phone to my ear. I hear the ringing. The smash happens again louder this time.

 

“Where are you bitch?!” Rich yells sounding less like when he was behind the door. Mom steps closer looking ready to swing at any moment.

 

“Hello? What is your emergency?” A person said from the other side of the phone.  
“There’s a man breaking into my house and he’s attacking my mom and me!” I say into the phone as fast as I can.

 

“Calm down, what’s your address?” The person asked.

 

“Ahh!”

 

40 minutes later

 

“We’re fine baby.” Mom says as she holds me while we sit on the back of the ambulance. “We’re fine, he’s going to go away for a long time.” Rich was being loaded into the back of a cob car.

 

“Ms. Smoak we want to take you and your daughter to the hospital just make sure you’re both okay.” The paramedic said.

 

“Okay.” Mom says.

 

“Can you please get into the truck?” The paramedic asks.

 

“Sure.” Mom says.

 

2 months after attack, Las Vegas

 

I open the door to the gym and hear all kinds of grunts and sounds that seem like people punching and kicking stuff. I walk inside see people sparring, hitting punching bags, and just kicking and punching into the air. I walk around a bit. After a few minutes a woman in workout clothes walks up to me.

“You lost or something.” The lady asks.

 

“No I’m…” I start to mutter. I clear my throats and start again. “I’m here to sign up for the self-defense classes and I have no idea where I’m supposed to sign up or who talk to or how I’m supposed to sign up in the first place. I’ve never been to a gym that wasn’t a part of my school before. I’ve barely ever spent any time in the school gym and frankly my P.E. grade is bringing down my GPA. Should I have come wearing workout clothes, was I supposed to bring workout clothes? Can you please stop me from talking?!” I say all in one breathe.

 

“What was that?” The lady asks slightly dizzied and confused.

 

“Sorry, I babel, it happens…a lot.” I say in embarrassment.

 

“Are the Mikayla Achilles self-defense classes that are happening at noon on Saturdays and at 5pm on weekdays the ones you’re interested in signing up for?” She asks.

 

“Yes.” I say slightly impressed that she knew that. “Do you know where I have to sign up or who to talk to?”

 

“Yes I do actually.” The lady says smirking and putting her hand out. “Hi I’m Mikayla Achilles, the class instructor and you are."

 

“I’m Felicity, Felicity Smoak.” I say shaking her hand.

 

Spring 2005 Las Vegas

 

 

“Do you think they have any of those martial arts or gymnastic classes near MIT?” Mom asks as she walks.

 

“I guess. How close do you mean…” I pause suspicious. I look up from the computer and move my black hair out of the way and see her holding in a smile and hiding something behind her back. “Why are you asking and what are you hiding?”

 

“Oh nothing.” She moves what she is hiding behind her back and reveals to be a large open envelope. “This is just something that came special delivery and says that got a scholarship to MIT!” She squeals the last half.

 

“Wait, I, what? I’m been accepted. Wait Scholarship!” I scream.

 

“YES!” Mom screams jumping up and down.

 

“OH MY GOD!” I scream as I jumping up and down for the first since I started being Goth, the computer forgotten on the floor.

 

 

January 2006 Massachusetts

 

 

I was walking back to my apartment after my last class and I get that feeling that I’m being followed, again. I subtly turn my head and see it’s the lacrosse player at least 3 years older than me, that’s been stalking me the last 3 months that the campus police refuses to do anything about it because ‘I’m over reacting’, following me.

 

Enough is enough.

 

I stop walking and turn around and start walking towards my stalker. He stops walking and tries to blend in and look like he wasn’t following me.

 

I can’t believe I’m doing this.

 

I walk up to him.

 

“Why are you following me?” I ask him.

 

“What? I’m not. Ha ha.” He said nervously.

 

“Really?” I say sarcastically. “So you haven’t been following me for the last 3 months.”

 

“You have noticed me.” He said with a dreamy look on his face.

 

“Yeah and it’s really fucking creepy, so stop.” I say.

 

“No, it’s not!” he said shaking his head. “I just wanted to be with you, you’re perfect, we belong together!” He started shouting and grabbing my arm.

 

“Let go of me or I’ll hurt you!” I say tugging my arm trying to get him to release it.

 

“No you won’t, we belong together!” He said trying to grab my other arm. I twist my arm out of his hold and in the same move grabbing his arm.

 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” I say, before flipping him over my shoulder. He hit the ground hard.

 

“Argh! What the fuck!” He swore as he got off the ground. He charges at me and tries to punch me. I grab his fist and twist his arm behind his back, right between his shoulder blades. “Argh!"

 

“Leave me alone!” I say pushing him towards a wall as I release his arm. I turn and start walking away.

 

“Don’t walk away from me!” He yells and I could tell he was running at me without even turning around. I turn and punch him in the nose and he stumbles back a few feet and his hands moved to cover his nose. When he straightened and removed his hands they were covered in blood and red was gushing from his nose. “What the fuck?” He swung his arm at me and I ducked. I swiftly kicking him in the back of the knee and he falls on to the ground. He gets up and gets into a pathetic attempt at a fighting stance.

 

“Really?” I say. “Stand down and leave me alone or I will kick your ass.” He scuffs and tries to punch me, but I dodge and spin around him and take a fighting stance. He turns towards me and I punch him in the collar bone, than give him a right hook to the gut.

 

“Oomph!” I hook kick him in the face and he falls to the ground.

 

 

2007 Massachusetts

 

 

“Ahh! Get off of me.” I stop walking, almost dropping my bags in the process, and turn my head in the direction of the shrike came from. It was the entrance to an alley. “Stop! Somebody help!” I drop my bags and run to the entrance. A man was holding a woman, who’s balling her eyes out, against the wall with a gun against her head. His hand free was unbuttoning the front of her jeans. I bolt forward.

 

“Hey!” I shout getting his attention. Grabbing the gun moving it away from the girl as I clip the safety into place as I take it from his hands as I simultaneously flip him over my shoulder. I throw the gun to the opposite of the alley side of the alley away from the jackass.

 

“Argh!” The lady screamed as that happened. I turn my attention to the woman, who had collapsed against the wall and was attempting to crawl away but was in shock and possibly having a panic attack, if her breathing was anything to go by.

 

“Hey!” I say as I kneel down next to her. “He’s not going to hurt you. Okay. I won’t let him hurt you.”

 

“You bitch!” The jackass shouts as he starts to get up. I take my phone out of my pocket and hand it to her.

 

“Call 911.” I rise up and stand in front of the panicking woman and ball my fists. “Leave her alone or I’ll beat the living crap out of you!” I shout giving him one hell of a death glare.

 

“Yeah, right. Get out of here bitch. It’s between me and her.” Jackass says as he takes a knife out of his pocket with right arm. “Or you’ll regret it.” He waves the knife a bit, but clearly he doesn’t know how to properly use it based on the crappy grip he has on it.

 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” I say as I take a fighting stance.

 

He steps forward swinging the knife at me. I step and bend back enough for him to miss me. He put more force than necessary into the swing so he stumbles a little after the swing not hitting it's target. Those 2 seconds give me the perfect opportunity to grab his right arm before he regains his footing. I twist his arm causing him to both drop the knife, which almost hit my foot, and fall to his knees.

 

“Argh!” I keep twisting his arm until its right between his shoulder blades and I maintain it with one hand. “What the fuck!” I release his arm and quickly use an elbow attack, striking him on the head, causing him to fall to ground smashing his head on the pavement. I kick him in the head with the heel of my shoe for good measure. The three blows to the head and the previous blow from being flipped, caused him to pass out… or knocked out.

 

“Are you okay?” I ask the woman. She nods, still shaken and breathing heavily and clutching my phone in her hand, so she hasn’t called the police. I walk over to her and kneel down next to her. “What’s your name?”

 

“A…ammy.” She mutters trying to control her breathing. “Ammy. My name is… is Amy.”

 

“Okay, Amy. My name is Felicity Smoak. Can I please have my phone back so I can call the police and this dirt bag can be thrown into a cell for the rest of his life?” I ask calmly. 

 

 

20 minutes later

 

“Is Amy going to be okay?” I ask the police officer. He glances at Amy who’s sitting on the hood of the police officers’ car talking to the other police officer. The jackass who tried to rape her, hand cuffed and locked in the back seat.

 

“She’ll be fine. We’ll have someone check her over when they check the perp over for brain damage, and call a friend or family member to come and get her.” Officer Hodgins says. “You did a good job by the way, you should consider a career in law enforcement. Have a good night Miss Smoak. Montenegro is Amy ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, she’s fine, come on you can sit up front with us.” Officer Montenegro says to Amy.

 

June 2009 Massachusetts after Cooper

 

“...Rich Dalman was accused of raping Stephanie Morgan.” Some news person says getting my attention. I stop working on my half built computer and quickly grabbed the remote turning up the volume. “The charges against Mr. Dalman are being dropped because of lack evidence.” Hearing the name of the man who should be in jail and was now possibly getting away with the successfully doing the crime he tried to do to my mother. I grab my working computer and quickly start hacking into the police’s database and find everything they have on his case. The police had just enough evidence to take Dalman to trail. That’s not even including the other 35 cases of sexual assault and rape he’s been accused of and they're not even going to look into it. He is not getting away with any of this. I do more research and find out he’s leaving for Starling City at 2 pm today.

 

“While Queen Consolidated, looks like I’m working for you.” I say to myself.

 

2012 Starling City

 

“Last night another human trafficking ring was found by the police after the smugglers got a visit from Nemesis. It is believed the police received the tip from Nemesis, herself. The women who were smuggled and held hostage are under the protection the SCPD and are at the hospital being checked out. It is believed the FBI are involved. The trafficking ring is believed to be run by…” The reporter voice dropped as I lower the volume on the TV. I smile to myself and go back to fixing one of my two black and silver Kamas. It got damaged when I broke the locks on the shipping crates that held the girls. I took great pride in punching those scum bags in the face and kicking… other parts… and leaving them lying tied up for the police… and watching them get thrown into the back of the squad cars.

 

It was a good night last night.

 

“Breaking News!” A different news person said gaining my attention and I turn the volume up. Then realize it’s not a life or death situation when the large and bold letters saying Lost Billionaire Found. “Oliver Queen is alive.”

 

Wait, what? Well, hope this is real or Thea’s gonna give the news station hell.

 

“The Starling City resident was found by fisherman in the North China 5 days ago-”

 

*Ring* I look towards my phone and see its ringing. I quickly mute the TV. I grab my phone and see Thea Queen written and her photo.

 

Think of the devil and she’ll appear.

 

I put my Kama down and answer the phone.

 

"Hi-" I say or try.

 

"I CAN'T BE BELIEVE IT! ITS SO CRAZY, BUT SO TOTALLY HAPPENING! AHHHHH!" Thea screams screeching through the phone so loudly I move it away from my ear. "BEST DAY EVER!" I slow move the phone back to my ear.

 

"So I take it the news saying Oliver is alive is legit." I say.

 

"YES!" Thea screams into my ear, I wasn't fast enough to move the phone away.

 

Yeah, definitely hearing damage.

 

"I wanted to tell you sooner but technically I wasn't suppose to know since I found out when over heard my Mom's phone call and frankly I wasn't sure if it was a sick joke or not." Thea was now talking at a slightly lower volume but obviously still excited.

 

"Well I'm glad you're getting your brother back." I say pausing for second before continuing hoping I'm not over stepping. "But you have to remember he's not going to be the same as he left. Who knows what he went through there, so he's going to need time to readjust, probably some space. You're all different after 5 years so you need to get to know each other for who you are now. You're getting your brother back but he won't be as you remember him, like how's he getting you back, but you're not 12 anymore."

 

"I guess you're right. You know you give really good advice right? You should be a life coach or something." Thea comments, you practically hear the pout in her voice. My stomach rubbles a bit. I should really eat breakfast. Wait... food.

 

"Oh, also, who knows what he was eating there so he might not be able to eat certain foods with stuff in it or something because it was absent from his diet for so long, I think." I really should have paid more attention in health class. "Preservatives? Or something. Wow, I wish I remembered health class better."

 

"Thanks, I wouldn't have thought of that. I'll talk to Raisa about it." Thea chuckles. "Hey we're having a dinner for when Ollie comes home, do you want to join us?"

 

"No, thanks! I appreciate the favor but no."

 

“Okay, see you for lunch tomorrow?” Thea asks.

 

“Yes and I know it's not likely, but I hope the press leaves your family alone for a while.” I say.

 

The press is gonna be on them like starving dogs on a pork chop.

 

“Hey I think I'm a cute pork chop.” Thea complains.

 

“I said that out loud, didn't I?”

 

“Yup, bye Felicity!”

 

“Bye Thea!” I reply before ending the call.

 

I wonder what effect the return of Oliver Queen will have on the Starling?


End file.
